The present invention relates to a damping assembly for an exerciser wherein the rotatable member is rotatable on a friction member and a lever is operated to compress the rotatable member on the friction member.
A conventional exerciser generally has a damping device and the users are required to overcome the damping force between the crank or the like and the damping device. The most frequently used damping device is cylinders which have a piston movable received in a casing and when the user pushes the piston rod into the cylinder, liquid or air in the cylinder resists the piston so as to generate an opposite force to the user""s action. By the opposite reaction force, the user obtain the advantages of taking exercise. This type of cylinder can only provide a fixed force so that it cannot meet the requirements of different users who prefer to have a cylinder that the resistant force can be adjustable. Nevertheless, the variable resistant force cylinders are expensive that may not fit the commercial purposes.
The present invention intends to provide a damping assembly that has simple structure and easily to be used.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a damping assembly for an exerciser and comprising a shaft with a base member mounted thereto and the base member having a first annular surface. A rotatable member is movably mounted to the shaft and has a second annular surface which is engaged with the first annular surface of the base member. A driving member is connected to the rotatable member and a power transferring member reeves the driving member. An adjustable member is movably mounted to the shaft and a lever extends from the adjustable member. A bearing is mounted to the shaft and located between the adjustable member and the rotatable member.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a damping assembly that presses a rotatable member toward a base member so as to adjust the friction force between the rotatable member and the base member.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.